onceler_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Askblogs
A list of Once-ler askblogs. New askblogs are probably being created as you read this, so this is by no means an absolutely complete list. If there's one missing, add it! See the original list here. '"Keeper of the Askblogs"' *Aunceler (Art blog) Regular Once-lers ✄ - art blog *an-honest-once-ler ✄ (Owner of a resturant in Greenville known as Thneeds. He comforts others) *ask-attic-once-ler ✄ (INACTIVE) *ask-artsy-oncie *askbag-ler ✄ *askbeanpole *askbeanpolegirl (genderbent) ✄ *ask-broadway-oncie *askblunt-ler *ask-clueless-onceler *ask-computer-ler *DearOnciesDiary ✄ *ask-daddy-oncie (AU, Norma has died, Once-ler realizes his mistakes, and is raising their kid) *ask-drawn-onceler ✄ (INACTIVE) *ask-drug-ler *ask-duct-tape-once-ler (really likes duct tape) *ask-eatler' ✄' *ask-entertain-ler (Thneed business failed) *askfemonce-ler (genderbent) (INACTIVE) *ask-fluff-ler *askfriendonce-ler (INACTIVE) *ask-hip-ler *ask-hippie-musician-onceler *ask-innocentoncie ✄ (INACTIVE) *ask-inverted-onceler (inverted personality as well as color) ✄ *Ask-Night-blogger-onceler? (The human embodiementof 4 chan) *ask-original-movie-onceler *askshyonceler *ask-song-ler *ask-the-soft-ler *ask-timidonceler *ask-the-2012-onceler ✄ *asking-the-once-ler (INACTIVE) *ask-kid-onceler (12 years old) *ask-me-the-once-ler *askoncelercosplay (cosplay) *ask-oncie (INACTIVE) *ask-once-lette-questions (genderbent) *askoncieonceler (INACTIVE) *ask-paint-ler *ask-pancake-onceler *ask-philosophical-oncie *ask-nightblogger-onceler *ask-paint-ler ✄ *ask-pedd-ler' ✄' *ask-romantic-onceler *ask-sassy-gay-onceler (INACTIVE) *askshybeanpole *askstoneler *ask-stupid-onceler *ask-support-ler ✄ *ask-sugar-once-ler *ask-supersmart-oncie *ask-teenage-onceler *ask-theblu-ler ✄ *ask-the-dunce-ler *asktheonceler *ask—the-party-ler (Cosplay) *askthethneedguy ✄ (INACTIVE) *askunwellonce-ler ✄ *ask-violinist-oncie (INACTIVE) *askonceler *ask-over-confident-onceler *ask-walmart-cashier-oncie *askyoungoncie *ask-0ncie *Once and Trick (Once-ler and his trickster parallel) *bake-ler (owns a bakery) ✄ *bartend-ler (Thneeds failed, became a bartender) *bedtime-onceler *biggeringandbloggering *book-loving-onceler *ask-chance-onceler *cat-in-the-hat-ler *changed-man-onceler (AU, decided to stop mass producing Thneeds) *constipatedler (constipated) *cute-ler ✄ *cuteonce-ler *fat-ler (all those marshmallows caught up to him) *hipst-ler ✄ *hugler *innocentonce-ler *irrational-optimism *knit-ler ✄ *lonely-ler ✄ *love-ler *lurk-ler *Naive-ler *nobodywantsathneed (AU, business unsuccessful) *oncerella ✄ (INACTIVE) *once-thing *oncierabbit (INACTIVE) *oncie-the-inspiring-writer (writer, also doubles as fanfic request blog) *optimist-ler *optimisticbeanpole (INACTIVE) *overlyoptimisticonceler ✄ *pun-ler *rabbit-ler *short-ler *silly-straw-onceler ✄ *snug-ler *sweetieonceler *timetravel-ler ✄ *thesugarhighonceler *thethneedguy (INACTIVE) *thinkingreallyhardaboutboredom ✄ *theonceleranswers (Cosplay) (INACTIVE) *the-lolita-ler *Twitch-ler *uke-ler *winter-ler ✄ *youngoncie ✄ *youngbeanpole (16 years old) *ask-whip-onceler? ? (highly nsfw) *ask-zombie-oncie ✄ *http://xbuyxthneedsx.tumblr.com/%7CMr. Once-Ler; ((27 years old/ Ask/RP/Art, etc blog)) 'Green Suit Once-lers' *and-the-customers-are-buying *askbigdaddygreedler *ask-brs-once-ler *ask-classy-onceler (Genderbent, classy) *ask-cosplay-greed-ler (Cosplay) *ask-drunkonce-ler *ask-drunkonceler (INACTIVE) *ask-extra-green-ler (AU, kept promise to lorax) *electraler (genderbent) *ask-flirtatious-once-ler *ask-fem-swag-once-ler (Genderbent) *ask-gloomy-onceler *ask-greedy-swag-ler *askgentlemanonceler *ask-hot-mess-onceler (usually drunk and getting into trouble. roleplay) *ask-inkblood-once-ler (Cursed) *askladyswag-ler (genderbent) *ask-madgreed-ler ✄ *ask-mister-onceler ✄ *ask-monochromeonce-ler *ask-monster-onceler ✄ *askoncieandgreedlergirl (Genderbent) (INACTIVE) *askpervygreed-ler *ask-sadistic-once-ler *asksassyler *ask-seductive-onceler (INACTIVE) *ask-sexy-once-ler *ask-smutler *ask-split-personality-once-ler *ask-swag-onceler *askthechubler (fat) *askthefemonceler (Genderbent) ✄ *silenced-oncie *ask-the-brat-ler (Cursed to be a kid by the Lorax. Everything must be kept at least PG-13) *askthegreed-ler *Ask-The-Gold-ler ✄ *asktheguywhosbiggering *asktheyoungentrepreneur ✄ *ask-the-recreational-salesman ✄ *bigbadbiggeringonce-ler (INACTIVE) *cash-ler *dontasktheonceler *everyone-needs-a-thneed (INACTIVE) *fuck-ler (Communist) *advise-ler (personal advisor for Fuck-ler) (INACTIVE) *greed-ler *hey-mr-greedler *ill-keep-biggering *insomnia-ler *justfollowing-mydestiny *lolit-ler (cross-dresser) *lowquality-onceler (used to appear in a lot of gifs and images before HD DVD rip) ✄ *mischiev-ler (half-plant now) ✄ *naughty-and-sassy-greed-ler (INACTIVE) *neverevergonnastop (askoncelerdad’s son) *overmind-greedler (reads minds) *petshop-once-ler *scaredandconfusedler *shock-rock-onceler *the-slacker-greedlette (genderbent) *thisisallsogratifying *the-greedler *thegreed-ler *the-red-ler(Searching for the perfect blood to dye his Thneeds) ✄ *violenceler *Wendigo-ler (cursed by the Lorax into a Wendigo) *xgreedyoncelerx *y-o-l-o-ler *zombie-ler (zombie) *askdeathgreed-ler (Name stands for the death of the last tree and the end of his company. Secluded. He cut up the sides of his mouth because he was so depressed and lonely that he couldn’t smile or frown anymore. He cut a smile on one side and a frown on the other. Mostly harmless.) ✄ *askglasgowonce-ler *asknomadonceler (Looking For a Truffula Seed) ✄ (INACTIVE) *ask-onceler (Aftermath Once-ler, but still young) (INACTIVE) *ask-smokeler (His factory caught fire. Chemicals and cigar smoke have mutated his insides. Needs to smoke more cigars or he will die.) ✄ *askthevamp-ler (Vampire Once-ler) *ask-psycho-onceler *ask-the-dark-ler (Kind of cursed. Change of his heart in his business days turned him into a monster. Now he is deeply regretting his mistakes and wants to revive the valley.) ✄ *ask-vamp-greedler *bitterbutts (after all the trees are gone) *cutthroatcompetition ✄ *lonely-shadow21 (independent RP blog for “creepy entre”) ✄ *nogood-onceler ✄ *One-ler (AU: Cannibal) ✄ *ask-swag-oneler (AU of above) ✄ *creep-ler (AU; has odd appearance and habits due to his curse. Unable to die from his own actions. Tries to make others happy.) (RP/Art blog) *spider-ler ✄ *the-blind-onceler ✄ *the-mute-ler *the-mutant-once-ler (the pollution really messed him up) *thinkingreallyhardaboutboredom *zeroler ✄ *spiritler (Turned into a forest spirit to join the Lorax after dying a natural death.) ✄ *acrimonious-onclie (Genderbent Once-ler) *ask-chimera-ler (AU; cursed by the last tuffula tree that turn him in to a weird fusion of animals) 'Old Once-lers' *ask-insane-old-once-ler *ask-old-once-ler ✄ (INACTIVE) *eccentric-oldler-stories *nut-ler (not all there) *old-onceler *once-lers-notes 'Original Once-lers' *ask-the-72-onceler (1972 Movie Version) ✄ *ask-thefirst-ler ✄ *asktheswag72onceler (INACTIVE) 'Both Once-lers (not Oncest)' *askangeloncieanddevilonceler (angel regular, devil green suit) ✄ *ask-doll-make-ler ✄ (INACTIVE) *askeveryonceler (ask any onceler) ✄ *askgoodcop-badcop-oncelers ✄ *Ask-onceler-n-ferretgreedler (green suit is a ferret, regular is his handler) ✄ *askoncievsoncie *ask-steampunk-onceler ✄ *asksteamler (roleplay blog based on above ask blog) *mechanic-greed-ler(roleplay blog based off above) *ask-sky-ler-and-flight-ler *ask-the-kid-lers ✄ *askthiefoncelerandgreedler (thieves) *asktwoheadedonce-ler (conjoined) ✄ *conjoined-ler (Once-ler and his conjoined, yet separate manifestation of “Greed-ler”) ✄ *onceaponagreed (INACTIVE) *threeninetyeight ✄ (INACTIVE) *askmage-ler ✄ *calciumler 'Onceler and Ted' *ask-onceler-and-ted ✄ 'Oncest' *abused-greedler (roleplay) *ask-fondlerandhistwobestbuds *askgreedlerandoncie ✄ *ask-greedlerandoncie-4-you *askgreedlersexualfantasies *ask-kinky-oncie (roleplay) *ask-oncest ✄ *askswagandone (Swoncest) ✄ *ask-pimp-greedler (four different Once-lers) ✄ *wantsler (broke off from ask-pimp-greedler) ✄ Norma-ler *ask-norma-ler (Cosplay) Crossover *askdrhorrible-ler (Dr. Horrible crossover) ✄ *askbiggeringbeanpole (Homestuck AU Once-ler) *ask-gizmocrat-onceler (MST3k crossover) *Ask-Greystripe-Ler ✄ *ask-fifty-shades-of-onceler ✄ *asklokiler (Loki Once-ler) *ask-phantom-ler (Phantom of the Opera) *ask-pkmn-trainer-oncie (Pokémon) *ask-scalene-ler *ask-the-oz-ler (Wizard of Oz) * thegirlwiththerubyredboots (For Audrey, same as above crossover) *asktimelordonceler (Doctor Who) *ask-jackler-and-oggieler (Nightmare Before Christmas) ✄ *ask-wonkaler (Willy Wonka) ✄ *Darko-ler (Donnie Darko) ✄ *ghostlyjellicent (Pokémon; Jellicent Once-ler) *greedlr (Portal) ✄ *greedlerman (Slenderman) *hufflepuff-ler (AU 11 years old Hogwarts Once-ler) *Hunter-Once-ler (Supernatural crossover) *jedi-onceler (Star Wars crossover) ✄ *junk-ler (WALL-E crossover) *lemongrab-onceler (Adventure Time) ✄ *once-loid (Vocaloid) *othler (Coraline crossover) ✄ *scissors-ler (Edward Scissorhands) *smoothcriminalonce-ler (Batman Arkham City) *surviving-onceler (Left 4 Dead) *sweet-onceler-and-hella-lorax ✄ *the-once-ler-in-superjail (Once-ler and the Warden) ✄ *the-slendler-man (Slenderman) *worstpiesingreenville (Sweeney Todd crossover) *warden-ler (Once-ler/Warden as one person) *my-chemical-romance-ler (MCR-inspired Once-ler) Nationalities *ask-american-onceler *ask-british-ler *ask-canadian-onceler ✄ *askscottishonceler ✄ *ask-englishmanonce-ler *lefrenchonceler *ask-mexican-onceler ✄ Miscellaneous *1337-l3r (talks in 13375p33k) *ask-cat-onceler ✄ *ask-clockwork-once-ler (clockwork aftermath Once-ler) *Deer-ler ✄ *ask-demon-onceler *ask-doctor-onceler (Jekyll and Hyde-esque) ✄ *askdj-ler *ask-eskimo-onceler ✄ *askfashiondesigneronceler ✄ *ask-ghostonce-ler *askgreyler (An ask/rp blog for a OC-ler. Tries to sort of mix an old-fashioned Once-ler with the movie and the original ‘72’er movie and the books.) *ask-knight-ler *askmage-ler ✄ *askmafiaoncie *askmouse-ler *ask-nightmare-onceler (Died after last truffula tree was chopped. Came back as nightmares) *asknoironceler (noir detective) ✄ *ask-nubcat-ler *ask-once-ler-in-a-bottle (An RP ask-blog. Is a quarter Genie after being fused with Lorax DNA when he arrived and got struck by lighting) *ask-onceler-eternal (immortal Once-ler, after he dies, becomes forest gaurdian) *ask-onceler-stein ✄ *ask-pants-ler *askprinceonceler *ask-renaissance-onceler (he’s from the Renaissance, getting used to modern times) ✄ *ask-robot-onceler ✄ *ask-sheriff-once-ler *ask-space-ler ✄ *ask-strangecase-onceler (Jekyl and Hyde inspired) *ask-technico-ler *ask-teach-ler (teaches kindergarten) ✄ *ask-the-scene-ler ✄ *ask-madgreed-ler *ask-tinyoncie *asktricksteronceler ✄ *ask-viking-onceler ✄ *ask-walmart-cashier-oncie *ask-watchman-Onceler (AU, policeman in a modern City Watch) *ask-wolfgreedler ✄ *AskTheSilhouettedOnceler (AU - dies before inventing the Thneed. Takes place in the afterlife/Limbo) ✄ *ask-thneednight (superhero)'' ✄ *ask-negathneed (Thneednight's counterpart/so called anti-hero) *bigbadwolfler (werewolf au) ✄ *bones-ler ✄ *captainonceler (pirate) ✄ *cowboy-onceler ✄ *disturbed-once-ler ✄ *doctoronce-ler *Dragon Tamer Once-ler *glam-onceler *heinous-ler (he’s been cursed by the Lorax for ignoring his demand to stop chopping the trees, with a hideous, immortal body. The theme was inspired by dumbpointyanimeshades’ ‘heinoustuck’!) *incubus-once-ler *nerd-ler *thehowl-ler (werewolf) *liesel-and-onceler (ask Once-ler and an OC) *mindandinnocence (based on fanfiction, link is there) ✄ *olympics-ler *0-ler (supervillian Once-ler) *oncies-little-dream (Dream Once-ler) ✄ *onceleresis (AU Once-ler where the Truffula forest is part of his schizophrenia delusions. He’s basically insane, set after all the trees are gone and his family leave.) *one-sixth-onceler (action figure Once-ler) *pageant-onceler (in beauty pageants) *pirate-ler *pointless-once-ler (answers in morse code) *ringmasteronce-ler (runs a circus) ✄ *sassyonceler (AU Once-ler. He has a twin, nervousonceler, who DID open a Thneed business, however, he (Sassy) was given up when he was a baby and was raised in an orphanage. While he may seem loud and outgoing, he is very shy around strangers and will usually not initiate conversation) *shade-ler (Axes for hands - went bad and burned down the truffula valley and had his hands chopped off from the ax cutting machines. Also has a split personality thing. When he is ‘awake’, he is known as Unobscured-ler and is very timid. When he ‘falls asleep’ he becomes Shadeler and has a craving for human flesh and likes causing nightmares and alternating a persons reality.) ✄ *stitch-ler ✄ *stripper-onceler *telepath-ler (sees the future) *the-consulting-inventor (based on Sherlock Holmes) *the-don-onceler (mafia) ✄ *virtuosoonce-ler (musical virtuoso) *werewolf-once-ler *Wannabe Once-Ler ✄ 'Other-language Askblogs' *askspanish-oncest (Oncest) ✄ *oncelerregretask (aftermath ✄ 'Personifications' NOTE: Not all personifications are from the lorax fandom, however they are all listed here to keep a complete list. 'Sins' *apersonificationofenvy *apersonificationofgreed ✄ *apersonificationofhate *apersonificationofpride *apersonificationofsins ✄ *greed-is-inside (different greed) *listless-ler (apathy/depression/listlessness) *personificationoflust *sinfully-gluttonous ✄ *thepersonificationofsloth (He was formerly the Onceler being consumed by Sloth in the aftermath and eventually became the sin itself.) ✄ *thepersonificationofwrath ✄ *thesinofirony 'Virtues' *apersonificationofchastity (not updating) *apersonificationofdiligence *apersonificationofpurity ✄ *apersonificationofvirtues ✄ *apersonificationofhumility ✄ *apersonificationofkindness ✄ *apersonificationoflove ✄ *apersonificationoftemperance ✄ *personificationofcharity *personificationofchastity ✄ *personificationofpatience '''Other Personifications' *apersonificationofdeath *apersonificationofhonesty *apersonificationofloneliness *apersonificationofknowledge *apersonificationofmoney ✄ *apersonificationofpassion ✄ *apersonificationofsecrets *apersonificationofsolitude *apersonificationofsuccess *askthelivingtruffulatree ✄ *apersonificationoffailure ✄ *personificationofmadness ✄ *personificationofmusic *personificationofpickuplines *thepersonificationofshadows *thepersonificationofwisdom 'Inanimate Object Personifications' *askpersonificationofacomfycouch *apersonificationofgentsstockings *apersonificationofgoldandsilver ✄ *apersonificationoftheasklimit *ask-oncelers-race-car-bed *ask-oncies-jizz ✄ *ask-thethneeds *ask-unreleased-lorax-dvd *empty-os *evil-green-beans *marshallmallowpersoni ✄ *MrThneed ✄ *personificationofmarshmallows ✄ *personificationofpancakes ✄ *personificationofthethneed *spaghetti-bear *teds-monocycle *treeofswag 'Billboards' *ask-billboard-onceler *ask-humanized-billboard *ask-the-baby-billboard *billboard-onceler *excitedonce-ler *lorax-billboard *ask-sexy-billboard ✄ Wind *ask-swag-polluted-wisp-of-wind ✄ *ask-polluted-lonely-wisp-of-wind ✄ 'COMPLAINT BOX' *oncelers-complaint-box 'Once-ler’s Mom' *ask-isabella-oncies-mom (Once-ler's mom and OC sister) *asklemom-ler (Cosplay) *askoncelermom *askonciesmum (Once-ler's mom had a change of heart, is now nice to him) *ask-the-mama-oncies *onciesdeadbeatmom 'Once-ler’s Dad' *askoncelerdad (Dan) *ask-oncelers-dad (Marco) (Character is dead) *ask-therd-or-thred-oncies-dad (Therd and his version of Greed-ler, Thred) 'Chet and Brett' *askchetandbrett 'Uncle Ubb' *ask-uncle-ubb 'People who work for the Once-ler' *ask-the-midnight-secretary *mr-oncelers-secretary *daveoftheguy (This guys secretary) *ect0biologist (This guys advertising manager) 'Animals' *ask-a-swammi-swan *ask-finn-the-hummingfish *askmelvin *ask-pipsghost (Pip is dead) ✄ *moody-melvin *askmumblethehummingfish ✄ *askthepippybarbaloot The Lorax *ask-douchebag-lorax *askgrumpylorax ✄ *ask-pimp-lorax ✄ *ask-that-plush-lorax ✄ *ask-the-72-lorax *ask-the-orange-environmentalist *askthelorax *speaking-for-the-trees-lorax ✄ *themothafuckinlorax ✄ *ask-the-perspicacious-lorax Ted Wiggins *ask-72-ted (from the original) ✄ *ask-swagted *asktedwiggins *ask-teen-ted *Exile-Ted (failed with the tree, exiled) *teddi-dreams-of-trees (Genderbent) *ted-wiggins *theodore-wiggins *the-ted-wiggins ✄ 'Audrey' *askaudrey-thetreedreamer *ask-cosplay-audrey (Cosplay) *ask-swag-audrey *askthetreegirl *truffulagirl Norma *ask-aroused-norma *ask-princess-norma *ask-swagnorma *ask-youngnorma *asknorman-wiggins (Genderbent) *miss-norma *norma-l-wiggins *not-so-normal-norma *pinup-norma (pinup model) *voice-of-young-norma *youngnorma Ted’s Mom *ask-mrs-wiggins *mrswiggins O’Hare *askaloysiusohare *askohare *ask-young-ohare Sai the O’Hare Delivery Guy *askthatsexyitalianairdeliverer *o-haredeliveryguy Wesley (that glowing kid) *ask-glowingwesley *wesleythehomicidalmaniac ✄ Marie (that little girl at the end of the movie) *mariereallylikestrees ✄ 'Person who set the Thneed trend' *ask-the-trendy-hat-girl Other Lorax OCs *ask-loke-beanpole (Half brother from his dad’s side, after he left the Once-ler’s mother) *fall-apart-in-parts *stefw-and-wrath *ask-thadler (Once-ler’s son) ✄ Camp Weehawken *campweehawken (Camp Weehawken fanstuff) *camp-south-stitch (camp for Once-lings) 'Thneedville High' *thneedville-high *thneedvillehigh-bathroom-stalls 'Side AU blogs for Weehawken' *ask-barter-the-cook (money personification) ✄ *ask-the-72-counselor (72 Once-ler) ✄ *bracelet-boy (Disturbed Once-ler) ✄ *ghost-puma (Sinfully-Gluttonous) ✄ *inky-braces (Inkblood Once-ler) *lil-creep-ler (Creep-ler) (Renamed to creeplercrawly for Thneedville High AU) *little-lovie (love personification) ✄ *norma-teenage-wiggins (Norma) ✄ *sleepaway-snug-ler (Snuggie) 'Side AU blogs for Thneedville High' *2spookyteen (Spooky!Entre) *a-face-in-the-halls (and-the-customers-are-buying) *audreyinthelerkim (affiliated with little-lerkim-of-horrors) *charm-ler (Gentleman Once-ler) *class-cannibal (One-ler) ✄ *creeplercrawly (Creep-ler) *inky-headgear (Inkblood Once-ler) *little-lerkim-of-horrors (independent RP blog for Teen Bitter) *legalizetruff (Spirit-ler) *nimetare (Nightmare Once-ler) *professorofthestrider (Dave, Entre’s Secretary) *swagandtrundle (independent RP blog for Teen Swag) *teenangstbitter (Bitter Once-ler) *the-young-travel-ler *topstudentaudrey *howtobeaheartbreak-ler (Electra) *teenagefemonceler (Fem) *axlerthebastard (Ax) *academicentre (Entre) 'Side AU blogs for Zombie Apocalypse (Truffula Flu/ Thneedville:Ground Zero) ' *and-the-zombies-are-marching (and-the-customers-are-buying) *ask-the-72-survivor (72 Once-ler) ✄ *bloodied-spurs (Cowboy Once-ler) *dad-is-infected (askoncelerdad) ✄ *lets-rot-n-roll (Rockstar Once-ler) ✄ *lurkingzombie (Creep-ler) *novice-survivor (Recruit-ler) *one-dark-passenger (One-ler) ✄ *ozlerofthezombs (Ozler) *pinkandgreenandblood (Norma) *smoke-and-bullets (Old Once-ler) *stained-flesh (Inkblood Once-ler) *stowedawayinbitterness (Bitter Once-ler) *survivorax (The Lorax) *survivialswag (Swag Once-ler) *theyouthfultycoon (Entre) ✄ *theodore-g-wiggins (Theodore Wiggins) *undeadarachnid (Spider-ler) Confessions *lorax-fandom-anonymous *once-ler-sexual-frustrations *onceler-headcanons *littleoncelerfandomthings *lorax-daymakers *lorax-pet-peeves 'Other blogs of interest' *dystopianthneedville *loraxfanfictions *theunlesspress *nonsensical-rpg *the-oncelerfandom-anniversary General Seuss blogs NOTE: Not all Seuss blogs are from the lorax fandom, however they are all listed here to keep a complete list. *askgrinchjr ✄ *ask-mr-cat ✄ *askthegrinch ✄ *everything-seuss *ghostiedoesrseuss (ask Seuss characters) ✄ *karlos-k-krinklebein *marco-from-mulberry-street *samibal-the-cannibal ✄ *textsfromseussville *the-cat-in-the-hat *thegranch Category:Ask Blogs